


Nah, Nah, Honey I’m Good (I Got Somebody at Home)

by castiel52



Series: Hartwin drabbles/short stories [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive Harry Hart, Arthur!Harry, Drabble, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is Arthur, Harry makes a cameo, I don't know who Eggsy is yet, M/M, Undercover, honeypot mission, say hello Harry!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy knows he’s good looking. It isn’t that hard to realise that from all the hungry stares he tends to attract. But he is a taken man.</p><p>ETA:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4158351">Sequel</a>... is too damn long to have its title written. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nah, Nah, Honey I’m Good (I Got Somebody at Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Andy Grammer's ["I'm Good"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go7gn6dugu0) non-stop just so I can finish writing this short thing. xD
> 
> This is not beta'd and more or less unedited because I'm lazy as fuck. Also, I'm a Filipino and am more familiar with American English than, well, English English, if that makes sense. So, yeah, not Brit-picked. ^^v
> 
> -Jess
> 
>  
> 
> ETA:  
> [Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4158351)... is too damn long to have its title written. xD
> 
> -Jess... again

Eggsy knows he’s good looking. Anyone who attracts as much attention as he does should know that. It isn’t that hard to realise that people look at him with lust, not distrust. So he uses that to his full advantage after becoming a Kingsman agent. That’s why he tends to get most honeypot missions. It also helps that he’s a bisexual.

 

Eggsy knows just how to smile (seductive, sweet and innocent, or shy), just how to move his body (flex his muscles, bend his body, stretch his back, or be contained, as if virginal), just how to look at someone (under his lashes, intensely, come-hither look, or simply unsure), knows how to talk once he gets the attention of his target (cocky and confident, dominant, submissive, or someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing).

 

After all, he is the man the new Arthur goes home to. And that man was too bloody difficult to seduce.

 

(It took almost a year, after Harry recovered from what was now deemed as ‘V-Day’, for the man to finally, _finally_ , fall for Eggsy’s charms. And they have been together for almost four years now.)

 

But sometimes, after a successful mission, before the time of extraction and whenever he winds down a little, he still catches attention without trying.

 

This is one of those occasions.

 

The girl is beautiful, Eggsy’s going to admit that—short red hair, full thick brows that make her appear a little more youthful, full, long curly lashes, pouty lips, a slim face, and a curvy body with long gorgeous legs. She even has a soft, sultry voice that any man would fall for. Her breasts were big, but not big enough to look weird on her, and are obviously real and natural.

 

She has been biting her lower lip for a while, twirling her short locks as she presents her breasts to him, stretching her back a little as well to seduce him better. And Eggsy let her for a short while. He’s still on his first pint of beer and he’s sticking to that single pint.

 

Eggsy looks down at his watch, smiles at the her and says, “Sorry, hun, gotta go.” He says in the accent he has been using for missions, as he stands to leave, but the hand on his bicep gives him pause. He looks back at the girl, who has more or less amplified her flirting, and raises a brow in question.

 

“Just stay. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” She says with that same sultry voice as she rubs her hand up and down on her bicep.

 

Eggsy turns and encloses her by the bar with both of his arms on either side of her. The girl practically lights up and moves to wrap her arms around his neck, but he stops her before it actually happens, moves closer to whisper by her ear, “Sorry, but I’ve got a hot gentleman waiting for me at home.” He moves back quickly and smirks at her shocked face before he finally left the pub.

 

“ _That seems a bit harsh._ ” The familiar soft, soothing voice makes Eggsy’s smile turn fond.

 

“Nah. Was wearing me ring the whole time. Shoulda known I ain’t interested.” Eggsy says in his more familiar drawl. He hears Harry make some incomprehensible sound, as if he is about to tell him that it’s not how a gentleman should act. So he adds, “Can’t tell me you ain’t jealous just then, ‘Arry.”

 

That promptly shuts the older man up.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on my [Tumblr](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com)!!! xD  
> (ETA: June 24, 2015 7:50 PM Manila, Philippines)I've changed the link. I now have a Hartwin exclusive Tumblr account because I just love them so much. xD


End file.
